


Resistance Training

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Temptation, Training, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin’s new training routine leaves Hwoarang wanting and aching.  Fortunately, the redhead knows just what to do to break Jin’s resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SweetWhite).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jin, Hwoarang or Tekken. The story itself *does* belong to me. I am making no profit from this endeavour.
> 
> This was written for SweetWhite as a Christmas gift fic.

Hwoarang made himself comfortable on the couch.  He stretched his legs out, throwing one over the armrest and the other trailed off onto the floor.  He threw his head back in a display that was just for Jin.  He watched through half-lidded eyes as the other man stood in the doorway, the shadows obscuring his features, but the redhead knew exactly what he was doing.  Well… he was sure his show was having its desired effect.

“Oh, Jin,” he moaned and dragged his hand across his chest.  He arched up into the touch while he wriggled out of his shirt.  The dark green clothing slipped up his chest and over his head and was lost somewhere as Hwoarang now raked his nails down his body, leaving long welts to redden his muscled torso.  “Too bad I have to do this myself,” he continued, making his voice breathy and desperate.  It was all for show and he knew he could break Jin’s defenses if he went on long enough.  Jin had an iron will, but no man was made of stone.  “Too bad your training regimen won’t let you fuck me.  You’re so lame, Kazama.  I can fuck whoever I want and still beat you at the tournament.”

The button on his jeans popped – the loudest sound in the room – rivaled only by the dull click-click-click of the zipper as he pulled the tab down.  He moaned again and pushed his hand into his jeans, feeling the throbbing shaft against his palm.  “Oh fuck, Jin.  Mmmm, yeah…”  He lifted his head to look at Jin again, locking eyes with him and making sure he was watching this show.  When Jin had first told him of his new plan to remain celibate while he trained for the tournament, Hwoarang hadn’t believed him.  No fucking way could Jin refuse sex.  Sure, he wasn’t the most sexual person that Hwoarang knew, but the Korean had pulled him out of his shell and introduced him to the joys of fucking and getting fucked.  Damnit, and now he wanted to train and weeks had passed and Jin was holding out just fine.  He hadn’t asked Hwoarang for sex once, and the redhead hadn’t even heard him jerking off!  Hwoarang, on the other hand, was getting sick of jerking off, and he wouldn’t fuck anybody else; he needed Jin.

“Damnit, Kazama, you’re such a bastard,” he curled his lip as he stared down the other man.  Jin was still watching him, though he had moved from his place by the doorway and was standing beside him, looming over him with a dark expression on his face that made Hwoarang’s cock leap in his pants.

“You,” Jin said, removing his shirt and pulling the drawstring on his training pants, “are the bastard, Hwoarang.”  He leaned over the redhead, bracing himself on the couch while his clothing fell away, revealing the perfect body he had been training without mercy.  His muscle was more prominent, his skin darker and the shadows moved across his form making him all the more menacing.

“Heh heh,” Hwoarang laughed and quickly kicked his jeans off.  He lifted his legs up, giving Jin access, but the dark-haired man pushed them down and instead straddled his waist.  “Fuck, yeah,” Hwoarang moaned, feeling his cock spring up to slap against Jin’s ass.  He reached behind his lover to knead at his buttocks, pulling the muscular globes apart and press his fingers into the opening at the centre.  
“I’m ready for you,” Jin breathed, leaning closer and kissing Hwoarang with hot, wet lips.  “Y-you win this round, Hwoarang.”

Hwoarang smirked and pressed the head of his cock to Jin’s ass.  The dark-haired man grit his teeth as he lowered himself onto the redhead’s dick, sliding all the way down until he was fully seated in his lap.  Hwoarang groaned loudly at the sensation as the tight, gripping heat engulfed him.

Neither man said another word, their mouths too occupied with each other and the deep, throaty moans they wrung from one another.  Hwoarang thrust upward, sharply planting himself in the other man, matching the movement as Jin rode him.  Up, down, up, down, grinding forward and back, swirling his cock around inside Jin’s soft, hot insides and making him scream.

Hwoarang tossed his head back, feeling his orgasm swirling inside him.  It was more powerful than any he experienced when jerking off.  The fact that Jin was riding his dick sent off something inside his mind, feeling him clenching around him like that, hearing his sweet voice crying out with such primal abandon.  “Oh god,” Hwoarang breathed, reaching up to touch Jin’s face.  “I’m gonna come, Jin…”

The dark-haired man looked down, tilting his face towards Hwoarang’s hand and sucked a couple of the redhead’s fingers in past his dark, swollen lips.  “M… me too,” he breathed, and then arched away a couple seconds later. 

Hwoarang held onto Jin’s hips with crushing force, pulling the other man down into his thrusts.  He moved, they moved together in a blinding procession of machinegun pounding and thrusting, moans and gasps filled the room and Hwoarang ground upwards, feeling the hot seed leaking across his belly and Jin’s body shuddering above him.  He felt the vibrations in the air as Jin screamed out his name, and then he was crying out for Jin as well as his conscious was gripped with his own orgasm and nothing else seemed to matter.

Jin fell forward after a few moments, hot and spent as he tiredly kissed Hwoarang’s throat.  The redhead wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist to hold him there a moment longer, staying inside him even as he was softening and Jin’s body cooled.  After a while, he released his hold and Jin moved back.  The hot desperation of a few moments earlier had gone and they were left with the sobering, cold air outside, and then comforting, warm air between them.

“I guess my training is ruined,” Jin breathed, bowing his head.

“Fucking is great exercise,” Hwoarang laughed and pulled him down.  “Don’t even try to go without again.  It nearly killed me.”

Jin chuckled in the back of his throat and lied down on the couch with his lover, ready for a nap.  He could start his training again in the morning.


End file.
